Sandringham, Victoria
| area = 3.5 | est = | stategov = Sandringham | fedgov = Goldstein | dist1 = 16 | location1= Melbourne | near-nw = Port Phillip | near-n = Hampton | near-ne = Highett | near-w = Port Phillip | near-e = Cheltenham | near-sw = Port Phillip | near-s = Black Rock | near-se = Beaumaris }} Sandringham is a suburb of Melbourne, Victoria, Australia 16 km southeast of Melbourne's central business district.http://www.postcodes-australia.com/postcodes/3191 Its local government area is the City of Bayside and federal division is the Goldstein. At the 2011 Census, Sandringham had a population of 9,309. History Sandringham formed part of the early estates in the parish of Moorabbin purchased by Josiah Holloway in 1852. Named Gipsy Village, lots were sold between 1852 and 1854 notwithstanding little settlement taking place at the time. Bluff Town Post Office opened on 1 April 1868, closed in 1871, reopened in 1873 and was renamed Sandringham in 1887. Today Sandringham is one of Melbourne's more prestigious bayside suburbs. Located beside Port Phillip at the end of the Sandringham railway line, Sandringham is a popular location for beachgoers and has a quaint village atmosphere with a number of cafes and gourmet food and drink outlets. There is a popular coast walk that is attractive to residents and visitors alike. The Sandringham Yacht Club is host to a number of Sydney to Hobart yacht race winners. Sandringham is home to a number of notable Victorian identities, ranging from football players to those who have held posts of high public prominence. Property ranges from grand Beach Road residences to the equally prestigious properties found in the many tree lined streets making Sandringham one of Melbourne's most expensive suburbs. The suburb once had a large coffee palace overlooking the beach, the Sandringham Hotel, which was redeveloped in the 1960s. The main streets are still home to some remaining elegant old buildings, including the old railway station and the 1920s building on the corner of Station St and Melrose St. Sandringham Primary School, opened in 1855, is one of the oldest schools in Victoria. Sandringham College has two campuses in Sandringham,http://www.sandringhamsc.vic.edu.au/page/102/Sandringham-Senior-Campus- with the junior campus being located in Beaumarishttp://www.sandringhamsc.vic.edu.au/page/101/Beaumaris-Campus- In addition to the diverse variety of cafes, restaurants and food outlets located in Sandringham Village, the suburb's main supermarket is Coles. Sandringham also hosts offices for four real estate companies and is the home of an abundant number of small businesses. Sports The suburb is home to the Sandringham Football Club, known as the Zebras, one of the more successful clubs in the Victorian Football League. Many players from the Sandringham Football Club, stemming from both the junior and senior sides, have gone on to play in the AFL. Players include Chris Judd, Trevor Barker, Ian Cooper and radio personality Rex Hunthttp://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sandringham_Football_Club#Notable_former_players Based in RG Chisholm Reserve, the East Sandringham Boys Cricket Club features in suburban competitions throughout the cricket season.http://www.esbcc.com.au/club-history.html The club possesses a proud history of success and the development of cricketers particularly at a junior level, notably Shane Warnehttp://users.chariot.net.au/~spcardwd/warne1.htm who has on occasion returned to play for his junior club.http://bayside-leader.whereilive.com.au/sport/story/warne-helps-out-of-sandringham-club/ Sandringham also has an athletics track which hosts many school sports days and the Little Aths program. The Sandringham Netball Association is a club that features prominently in local women's netball tournaments. The Sandringham Soccer Club is one of Melbourne's eminent soccer clubs and regularly field numerous teams throughout the season. Landmarks * Trevor Barker Beach Oval * Picnic Point * Sandringham Rotunda * Tjilatjirrin Reserve * Sandringham Yacht Club Notable residents * Bob Hawke – Former Prime Minister of Australia lived in Keats Street from 1958 to 1964 and Royal Avenue from 1964 until the early 1980s. * Chris Judd – West Coast Eagles premiership captain and currently Carlton captain was born in Sandringham and played football for the Sandringham footy club as a junior. * Tim Flannery, scientist and Australian of the Year 2007, grew up in Sandringham in the 1950s and 60s. * Brad Hodge - Australian Cricketer and former captain of the Victorian Bushrangers * Jared Rivers - Melbourne Football Club senior player. * Guy Boyd – Australian potter and bronze sculptor. * Alan Marshall – Author of I Can Jump Puddles lived in Sandringham for a time. A bronze bust dedicated to him stands outside the Sandringham Library on Abbott Street. * Lisa McIntosh – Paralympic sprinter was born in Sandringham. References External links *Bayside City Council Website *Sandringham Yacht Club Category:Suburbs of Melbourne